


The Love Of A Monster

by eclipsabutterflyfans



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsabutterflyfans/pseuds/eclipsabutterflyfans
Summary: Eclipsa's long lost monster husband, Globgor, has awoken at last. What will come of it?





	The Love Of A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I just wanna say, this fanfic mayyy be a little out of character cuz since we don't know much of Globgor yet, I headcanon that he's very sweet and loving towards Eclipsa and their daughter. So that's it! This fic is gonna be very heart warming! 
> 
> Also, he's not gonna be like, gigantic in this fic. Ya know, like not as big as he was in the end of "Conquer".

"I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

\--------------------------------------------

Midnight in Mewni.  
Right after the destruction.   
Right after the chaos.   
Right after presumably murdering her own daughter.

Eclipsa Butterfly stood clutching her baby girl, who was fast asleep in her arms.   
She had no idea what Star did to keep her alive, or much less turn her into a baby, but she finally felt full.

Well, almost.   
There was still one thing that needed to be released to fill the hole that was aching in her heart. 

She wanted him.  
She just wanted to feel the warmth and love from her monster husband. 

She loved everything about him.  
His sharp teeth that would flash when he smiled, the sound of his laugh, his hands when he stroked her body, his adorable pointy nose and horns, his bright four eyes which would light up when he saw her, his tongue that would tease her during kissing, his beautiful snow-white fluffy hair, the way his tail moved when he got excited, and well.. she could go on for hours.

She snapped out of her love-trance and approached her destination.

The love of her life, Globgor, was as still as a rock.  
Or crystal, for the matter.

Upon seeing her love again in so many years, a sigh of relief escaped her, as warm and salty tears streamed down her red-spaded cheeks.

"Hello, my love. We're home."

Still holding Meteora, she slowly rose her hand up, wand in hand, to release her husband from the hard crystal that loomed over her. 

"I come to thee to set you free  
To sacrifice the power in me  
To see my love once again  
Break the stone which refuses to bend   
Into darkness until light  
I come forward into the night  
By the strength inside my heart  
Let this crystal fall apart!"

At first, nothing. Eclipsa slowly began to cry and fell to her knees, whimpering in sorrow.

What was I thinking.. I'll never get him back. He's gone.. she thought. 

The ground began to vibrate and she looked up at the crystal in shock.  
Rumbling, shaking, and a few rocks falling about, a light shot out of the crystal, causing Eclipsa to look away and sheld Meteora's sensitive eyes from the bright flash.

Rocks feel, the ground shook, the walls vibrated, and Eclipsa, holding on to Meteora for dear life, shut her eyes tightly, but quickly opened them when she heard a loud cracking sound.

She stared in disbelief as the crystal began to slowly break. 

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes again, she lowered her head, her mind racing. 

My love.. please come back to me. My heart aches and throbs painfully every second I'm not in your arms. Please come back.. please come back. Please- 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thumping sound. 

"GLOBGOR??!!" 

Eclipsa yelled in fear, afraid he might be hurt, or injured in any way. 

He lay on his back, with his eyes closed. Wasn't they open before?

Is he breathing? Oh God, please be alive! 

Panicking, she laid a sleeping Meteora on some soft pillows she arranged to keep her in place, without disturbing her slumber.

She quickly ran up to him, and put her ear on his chest.

She about cried in joy when she heard the familiar beating of his heartbeat. It was a sound she's gotten used to, as she used to lay her head on his heart and she listened to it put her to sleep. That was 300 years ago, but memories like that stay with her forever.

She put a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly, just staring at him. She didn't want to turn away. She just wanted to be with him. She wanted to hear the sound of his voice. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. She wanted to be held and told that everything was going to be okay. She just wanted her love back. 

Her thoughts were interrupted once again, as she saw him slowly blink in surpise. He looked around the room a bit, obviously not knowing where he was.

"M-My love.." Eclipsa said, in a voice just above a whisper.   
Tears were once again making their way down her pale face. 

He slowly turned to the source of the voice. He knew that sound well. In a crowd full of people, if there's hundreds of voices calling out at once, he would no doubt hear hers first. It was his favorite, after all.

His eyes widen as she ran into his arms, crying like she just lost a family member.   
She hugged him tightly as she mumbled gibberish nonsense into his ear, she was too relieved to contain herself.

He held her back, running his fingers through her sliky-teal colored hair to soothe her nerves.

"Clips, are you okay?" He asked, worryingly. 

She smiled, after hearing that sweet nickname he used to call her. Whether it be playful or in a serious manner, she loved when she heard him say it in that voice of his. 

Still hugging him, she replied,   
"Y-Yes.. love, I am. I just missed you so much, dear. I didn't know if you were gonna come b-back or not.." she stopped, catching her breath. 

He smiled slightly, pulling her out of the hug and looked into her eyes, which were full of fresh tears. 

He put a hand up to her face, and wiped her tears away.   
She smiled, her heart glowing with happiness. 

"I'm here now, Eclipsa. You don't have to worry. I won't be taken away from you again, that's a promise." 

Her smile grew wider, as she let out a small sigh of joy. Nothing could take away from the love she was feeling at this very moment.

Globgor put a hand on her cheek, and his other around her back, as he brought her closer to him.   
He leaned in closer to her, his face inches away from her lips. 

Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, relaxing in his arms and using a hand to play with his fluffy hair. 

He was always so gentle when he kissed her, being extra careful not the accidentally hurt her with his sharp pointy teeth.   
He only wanted his wife to feel the highest level of happiness and love he could get her to, and moments like this, when they only had to worry about little things like this, was the best moments of their lives. 

Eclipsa pulled away suddenly, hearing a soft whimpering behind her.

Globgor, apparently, didn't seem to hear it.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" he asked, confused.   
"Did I accidentally bite your lip?"

Eclipsa let out a small laugh.   
"Actually yes, but that's not a problem.." she turned, and headed to pick up Meteora, who was squirming around on the soft pillows. 

Meteora mumbled a bit, but seeing her mother, giggled and reached out for her.   
Eclipsa carefully picked up her baby girl, and turned to her husband. 

"I think Meteora here misses her daddy." Eclipsa said, approaching him with a big smile on her face. 

His jaw dropped, seeing their daughter for the first time in 300 years. 

Eclipsa laughed, "Close your mouth, sweetheart, a fly will fly in it." She teased. 

He began to tear up slightly. Eclipsa ran over to him and they all embraced each other, feeling completely full, finally a family again. 

"I never thought I would see my two favorite girls in all of Mewni again.." Globgor said, caressing Eclipsa's face and giving her a kiss on her spaded-cheek. She giggled and her marks glowed bright red, her face turning hot with the blush.

She looked down at the wide-eyed bundle of joy in her arms.  
"I never thought I'd have our baby girl back in my arms again.." she said, getting emotional again.  
"Or the most handsome monster in all the land." She reached up and smooched him repeatedly on his lips, making every second longer each time.   
He blushed as well, a dark hue surrounding his face.   
They both just stared at each other, and slowly moved their faces closer to each other...

Meteora cut their love-trance by letting out a loud yawn, her eyes became heavy, fighting to stay awake. 

Eclipsa laughed, smiling widely at the miracle she was holding.   
"Is Mewtowa sweepy?"  
She said, playfully.   
Globgor laughed, "Oh Clips. What should I do with you?" 

She smirked. "We'll figure that out after I put her to bed."

"Wha-"

Eclipsa got up, walking to the old rocking chair she used to put Meteora to sleep many times before. 

She sat down on the wooden chair, surprised that it was even able to still hold up, as old as it was.

She cleared her throat, as she began to sing her old lullaby from many years ago.

"My child, slow down  
Lay your head on the clouds  
Put your worries from yesterday away   
Tomorrow's a new day   
I will wake with you beside me  
I'll protect you from our enemies   
And when the light reaches the sun   
Your pain will be done."

\---------------------------------

Eclipsa smiled, happy that her child was sleeping peacefully now. She carefully laid her down in her crib, and sighed in relief. 

"You know honey, I haven't heard you sing in such a long time, and hearing it now, your voice is just as beautiful as I remember."

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.   
"I love you so much let's have another child right now!"  
She whisper-shouted in his ear.

He blushed and pulled away from her. "W-what?? You are aware we have Meteora, who is still a baby, r-right??"

She laughed, her face turning red herself. "N-no sweetie.." She nearly fell over, due to laughing so hard. "I was just playing. I'm sorry sweetie, please don't hate me-" she laughed harder, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

"Oh.." Globgor said, taking a deep breath. "Thank God, I thought you were serious." He gave her a peck on the cheek, playing with her hair a bit. "Don't scare me like that, my love!" He said, giving her a wink.

"Don't worry dear, I'm too tired for any more jokes." She yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
"I think it's best for us to get some rest." 

He nodded, and signaled for her to come to bed with him. He laid down, and she curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. He smiled, seeing how lovely she looked, even with her hair messed up, her mascara smeared, the tear stains from earlier on her cheeks.. yet she still had that beautiful smile on her face. It was times like this that he wondered how they got so lucky and found each other. It was destiny, and they both knew it.

"Clips?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I just have one question for you before we go to sleep."

"What is that?"

"How are you two still alive?"

Eclipsa laughed, tiredly.  
"Well, I believe we have a lot to catch up on. Can that wait til tomorrow, love? That's gonna take a long time to explain." She smiled at him, her eyes fluttering. 

He chuckled. "Of course dear, get some sleep."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll explain everything tomorrow, I promise."

"Goodnight Clips, I love you." He said, kissing her softly on the lips, then pulled away. 

"Goodnight, Globgor, I love you too."

She then shut her eyes, and he watched her as she slowly slipped into sleep. 

He smiled, laying his head on hers, before closing his own eyes, and fell asleep holding the most beautiful woman in Mewni, but most importantly, his beloved wife.


End file.
